Ek laila ke liye
by Dushyant ki deewani-Sanjana
Summary: What happens when your love has a bad image of you? Kis hadh tak jayega Kavin apne pyaar ko prove karne le liye that he loves her honestly. Based on kavi.Worst summary yet...i know. Its on kavi.
1. Chapter 1

A/n—this story is for purvis niharika. So sorry dear as I'm really late, but finally idea mil Gaya. I didn't read JMT's requests yet, but I will definitely write on each and everyone. So here is an another kavi story….and Kuki apka story ka idea bhi mil Gaya….bus type Karna baaki hain and I promise it's coming. Here is the story EK LAILA KE LIYE….PURELY KAVI WITH A LITTLE ISHYANT.

Character sketch….  
Kavin khanna: Really smart, but doesn't look like it. Really confident and easy going. A big flirt, but only believes in love.

Purvi: A simple girl who loves her father, and hates flirts.

Dushyant: Best friend of Kavin. A lot of girls have a crush on him, but he is the shy type. Loves Ishita , but never proposed.

Ishita: loves Dushyant, but never confessed.

Chapter 1…..

Boy 1: "Yaar Kya hain jaldi bata. Mera time waste mat kar yaar Dushyant."

Dushyant: "Ok ok….main Ishita as pyaar kar tha Hun."

Boy 1(sarcasm): "What no way."

Dushyant(warning tone): "Kavin."

Kavin: "Yaar mazak kar raha Hun. Wo bhi tujhse bohut pyaar kar thi hain. Tu jake bol de usse."

Dushyant: "Mujse Nahi hoga."

Kavin: "Darpok."

Dushyant(warning): "Kavin!."

Kavin:(ignoring the tone): "Yes may I help you."

Dushyant: "Pagal ho Tum chalo iss coffee shop se."

And they both are outside the coffee shop.

Dushyant: "Shoot!"

Kavin: "Kya hua?"

Dushyant: "Mom ne urgently ghar bulaya."

Kavin(naughty smile): "2 din ruk, uske bad tu bolega Ishita ne urgently bulaya."

Dushyant tries hard not to blush: "Shut up"

Kavin laughs: "tu ja main auto se a jaunga."

Dushyant: "Ok bye…"

And he leaves. He stops an auto, but another girls whose face is covered in a blue dupatta also stops the same auto. He looks at her and is lost for a moment. She is wearing an anarkali, but even though he can't see her face, he knew she is beautiful.

Auto driver: "Kisko lift doon main ab?"

With this Kavin comes out of his world.

Kavin(to the girl): "Aap kaha jaa rahe hain."

Girl: "Vo main LB nagar jaa rahi hun."

Kavin: "Main bhi vahi jaa raha Hun. If you don't mind hum saath chalein?"

The girls nods with and gets in, he too gets in. He then sees the mirror that shows her reflection. She is removing the dupatta in slow motion(not really but in movies it will be like that). He sees her face and his heart sank. She was so…. no words. She was that pretty.

Ho ek ladki ko dekha to aisa laga  
Ek ladki ko dekha to aisa laga  
Jaise khilta gulaab  
Jaise shaayar ka khwaab  
Jaise ujli kiran  
Jaise van mein hiran  
Jaise chaandni raat  
Jaise naghme ki baat  
Jaise mandir mein ho ek jalta diya  
Ho ek ladki ko dekha to aisa laga

Ho ek ladki ko dekha to aisa laga  
Ek ladki ko dekha to aisa laga  
Jaise subahon ka roop  
Jaise sardi ki dhoop  
Jaise veena ki taan  
Jaise rangon ki jaan  
Jaise balkhaaye bel  
Jaise lehron ka khel  
Jaise khushboo liye aaye thandi hava  
Ho ek ladki ko dekha to aisa laga

Ho ek ladki ko dekha to aisa laga  
Ek ladki ko dekha to aisa laga  
Jaise naachta mor  
Jaise resham ki dor  
Jaise pariyon ka raag  
Jaise sangdal ki aag  
Jaise sola sighaar  
Jaise rasti fuhaar  
Jaise aahista aahista badhta nasha  
Ho ek ladki ko dekha to aisa laga .

He comes to reality when they reach their stop. She leaves, and he too leaves.

Kavin pov while walking: "Haye….kahi Vo meri dream girl ton nahi. Lekin will I meet her again? If I meet her again no doubt she is for me. Unless she is married. Nahi nahi if she is married main villain nahi banunga. Kavin is a good boy.

He smiles widely and goes away.

A/n- I hope you liked this niharika. So will Kavin meet her again? Pls read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n—thank you everyone for the lovely reviews. Sorry, this one will also be a little short. I'm really busy with stupid assignments. Time hi nahi miltha! Anyway let's go on with the story. And thank you everyone who reviewed. This story is sort of emotional, but I'll try to make it funny. This one is ishyant. But guys after this chap this story will barely have ishyant, only kavi!

The next day…..

Kavin, Dushyant were talking to each other in a coffee shop. Coincidently Kavin's dream girl was also in the same shop, but they both are unaware of each other's presence.

Kavin: "Dushyant jake Bol de Ishita ko."

Dushyant: "Lekin Kavin …."

Kavin(cuts): "Dekh agar tu aaj jake usse nahi bola na Toh main tujhse zindagi main baat nai karunga.

Dushyant: "Ok baba ok Bol dunga usse main."

Just then Kavin gets a call. Purvi's(Kavin's dream girl) table is right next to their's. Purvi and her friends can hear the conversation.

Kavin: "Hello sweetheart …..I'm fine darling and you? Ok sweetheart bye."

He gets another call

Kavin: "hello baby….Haan ok….bye…love u…muaah."

Purvi(to her friends in a low voice): "Chii kitna low class hai. Itne saare gf? Chii. Chalo yaha se."

And she drags her friends outside. Meanwhile in the coffee shop…..

Dushyant: "Kiska phone tha?

Kavin: "Mom aur mausi ka(get it guys? He calls him mom sweetheart, and mausi baby.)

Outside.

Samantha (one of Purvi's friends): "Yaar voh kitna cute hai na."

Purvi: "Chii….Chup kar. He is such a 2 timer."

Samantha: "Tujhe kaise pata? Maybe that was his nickname for his aunts aur sister aur something."

Purvi: "Haan ho saktha hai."

Samantha: "Phir?"

Purvi: "Acha lagtha hai…..i mean maine usse pehle bhi Dekha hai."

Samantha: "Kaha pe?"

Purvi : "Kal we went in the same auto."

Samantha: "Ohhh…."

Purvi: "Hmmm….Chalo."

And they leave. Meanwhile in the inside….

Kavin: "Yaar I am in love."

Dushyant was drinking coffee which he spit out because of shock.

Kavin: "Kya hua?"

Dushyant: "Kya aaj suraj parchim(west) se Nikla hai?"

Kavin glares at him.

Dushyant : "Mazak kar raha hu. Kab Dekha usse?"

Kavin: "Kal."

Dushyant: "Matlab love at first sight?"

Kavin nods.

Dushyant: "How do u know it's love?"

Kavin: "Bas pata hai re."

Dushyant: "Acha Thik hai chal."

And they both are on a bike, and suddenly it starts raining. So the both are getting wet. But suddenly Kavin sees a girl jumping in the rain with kids, and he stops the bike. Dushyant is confused. They both go closer to the girl.

Kavin(jumping): "Yaar she is my dream girl."

And he just leans back toward nothing. He is about to fall but Dushyant catches him. Kavin then hears when of the kids talk.

Kid: "Purvi dii aap sabse best ho."

And then he kisses her cheek. Kavin then stands up properly.

Kavin: "Chal ab ghar chalte hai."

Dushyant: "Haan chal."

And they both go to Kavin,s house as it is closer.

Kavin pov: "Toh Purvi nam hai us ka? Ab Toh confirm she is my dream girl.

Kavin giving Dushyant a shirt.

Kavin: "Jaake change Karle."

Dushyant: "Tere paas full shirt nai hai?"

Kavin(confused): "Nai. Mere paas Toh sirf teen hai. But they are in the washing machine."

Dushyant goes and changes. Kavin then sees something.

Kavin: "Yeh Kya hai?"

Dushyant: "Kya?"

Kavin(pointing to dushynat's arm): "Yeh."

Dushyant: "Are yeh….."

Kavin comes closer, and Dushyant tries to hide it. But Kavin somehow manages to lift dushyant's sleeve up. And then he sees that Dushyant has tattooed Ishitas' name on his arm.

Kavin: "Are yeh tune Kya Kiya."

Dushyant: "Kuch nai."

Kavin: "Tune tattoo karva Liya. Wow!"

Dushyant: "hmmm…."

Kavin: "Kya hmmm? Jao jake Bol do usse."

Dushyant: "Ok…bye."

And he leaves. At night at like 8:00pm Ishita comes to Dushyant's house(they both are neighbors).

Dushyant: "Are Ishita tum?"

Ishita: "Sorry sir rat ko pareshaan Karne ke liye, but sugar milega."

Dushyant: "Are is me sorry ki Kya baat hai? Andar aao."

She comes in. Dushyant gets the sugar and hands it to her. While handing the sugar she sees something on his arm.

Ishita: "Are sir yeh Kya?"

Dushyant: "K…k…Kuch n..ahi."

Ishita: "Are dekh aye Toh."

She goes and looks at it and is super shocked.

Dushyant: "Ishita Dekho main tumse bohut pyaar kartha Hun. I'm sorry." And he kept on going about how much he loved her. But Ishita didn't pay attention to anything he was saying, and just went and hugged him tightly.

Ishita: "I love u too Dushyant."

Dushyant got really happy and hugged her back tightly too.

A/n—yeh waala bhi khatam. Ok the next ones will have more kavi. Pakka. It is completely based on kavi. Do review. Aur Haan don't think Purvi thinks Kavin is not a flirt. She still doesn't like Kavin. And sorry for the mistakes. I don't speak Hindi. Love u all. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n-hi guys! Kaise ho sab? Miss me much? Hehe just joking...parso hi toh mile. Anyway, My dear friend Shweta, had a really good question. In this story Ishita, Dushyant, and Kavin are CID officers. Purvi doesn't know this, and she will be joining CID soon too. I hope it made sense now. Thank u all for liking the chapter...hope u like this one more.

The next day, kavin and dushyant are in a bar for a case. It was suspected that a person who works in this bar is a psycho killer. He/she has killed 11 men disgustingly. Kavin is dressed up as a drink server(you know the guys who puts fire, and spins glasses and stuff), while dushyant was just at the main entrance to tell kavin if anyone looks suspicious. Kavin is also flirting with the girls. Coincidentally purvi and her friends were in the same bar.

Purvi: "Guys tum log aisa kyun karthe hi? You know I hate these disco's and bars and stuff."

Sana(her friend): "Yaar chill na. Acha ye sab apni papa ko mat batana."

Purvi: "Maine toh already Bata diya. You know na I tell him everything."

Sana: "Papa ki chamchi."

Purvi: "hehe."

Sana: "Ab chal"

When they enter they see kavin.

Sana: "Are look...vo cafe waala guy."

Purvi: "Pata hai. Ab chal."

Then a girl is walking up to kavin. While she was walking up to him, Dushyant was talking to Kavin on a Bluetooth.

Dushyant(on the bluetooth): "Vo ladki Jo tere paas a rahi hai, she is suspected. Tuje uska peecha karna hoga."

The girl approached him. She was flirting with him. And he too did the same, but did not want to.

Kavin pov: Yeh ladk bohut khatarnak lagthi hai yaar. Hey bhagwan, aaj mujhe bacha le.

Purvi saw Kavin flirting with that girl. He put an arm around her.

Purvi: "Maine kaha tha na! He is such a big flirt. I hate him. Hate him.

Sana: "Why do you have a problem with flirts

."Purvi: "Look, we have already talked about this. It has something to do with my past, and I don't want to talk about it right now. Jab time ayega main hi bats dungi.

Sameera(another friend of purvi): "Acha ok ok. Ab tumhara mood spoil mat karo aur choddo in sab bato ko."

Purvi: "Ya true. Chod do ab."

They all talk for some more time. And kavin leaves with the girl. Purvi saw this but decided not to make a big deal about it. It turns out that she(the girl who was suspected) did kill the men as she tried to kill kavin too.

Kavin: "Kyun maara un becharo ko?"

Girl(was tied to ropes, and shouts): "Becharo ko? Those people deserved to die."

Dushyant(in his calm voice): "Kyun?"

Girl: "Pyaar kiya tha maine. Sab NE mujhe dhoka diya."

Kavin: "Kaise."

Ladki: "Pehle mujhe laga they loved me, but they loved me for my money. Mujhse pyaar kar ke they abused me. Tab Maine pehle ko nai Mara. But then it happend 11 times to me officer. Tab Maine soch liya ki Mai sab ko mar dunga."

Dushyant: "Mana ki tumhare saath bohut galat Hua. Par kanoon ke darwaaze toh humesha khule hai naa?"

Girl: "Kanoon? Hahaha. Kis tarah ke kanoon sir? Kanoon ka darwaza bhi isthemal kiya sir, par uske liye I needed money."

Kavin: "But I thought you were rich."

The girl: "yes sir. I WAS rich. Unn logo NE dhoka diya na."

Kavin pov: yeh ladko ko ho kya gaya hai? Unke vajah se ache logo ki bhi image bad ho rahi hai. No wonder she wanted to kill me.

Kavin: "Acha ab chalo humare saath. I don't think ki tum maut deseve karthi ho. Par mere haath main kuch nahi hai."

They leave. The next day...

Kavin and dushyant are on a bike riding together.

Dushyant: "Kya tumne uss ladki ko phir se dekha?"

Kavin: "Nahi yaar."

And then he sees her,one the other side of the road.

Kavin(hurriedly): "Yaar dushyant gadi rokh varna ko chali jayegi."

Dushyant stops the bike. Kavin gets down and hurriedly runs to the other side of the road. But a car comes and he bumps into it...  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But luckily he just got hurt on his arm and head. The crowd rushes to him. Quickly removes her dupatta(she is wearing an anarkali) and ties it to his head. Kavin is just lost in her.

Purvi: "Apka ghar ka number."

Kavin: 000 000 000(pretend these are real numbers).

Purvi calls the number. Kavins phone rings.

Purvi: "Shayad apne galati se apna number de diya."

Kavin: "Nahi Maine toh jaan bujh ke hi diya."

Purvi: "Matlab?"

Kavin: "Matlab agar Mai tume puchtha what is your number? Kya tum dethi?"

Purvi: "No way."

Kavin: "Exactly."

Purvi(irritated): "uhh. Idiot."

And she leaves leaving him. Kavin smiles and dushyant rushes to take him to the hospital.

A/n-hogaya. Hope you all like it. Was this long? Pls review. And iamdua I'm updating JMT tomorrow. Love u all...mmmuuuuaaahhhh


End file.
